


whatever it takes...

by antoekneestark, Shippings_galore



Series: meet me where the stars kiss the ocean [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Endgame inspired, Based on latest endgame trailer, Blood, M/M, Tony Stark Dies In This One, Violence, hurt/some comfort, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoekneestark/pseuds/antoekneestark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: The moment Steve decided the War needed to end.





	whatever it takes...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the new trailer that came out. The scene where Steve turns to look ahead, tightening his shield, eyes filled with anger, yeah that inspired this.

Tony reacted before he could even think about it. No warning. No scream. Just a hard shove, which sent Steve flying a few feet away. The impact was hard and painful. It sent Tony flying, smoke made it hard to see. There was a yell far away.

He moved to get up. Pain washed over him like a tsunami. Tony gasped out and collapsed. His mouth filled with iron. He was struggling to breathe. The ground underneath him crumbled as he tried to move. With a jump, and help from his thrusters, he moved out of the way just as the ground gave way, tumbling down into a sinkhole.

That’s when he noticed it. The suit mangled, blown off by the blast. Another yell and he could register the sounds of battle. Right, saving the world. A thud landed behind him and Tony raised his hands to fire, but then there was a clawed hand through his chest. Tony froze and gurgled out a gasp.

There was a scream. Then he was falling to the ground, the hand long gone. He could register yelling around him, he could feel the warmth of his blood flow out of him. His mouth began to fill up with blood, breathing becoming harder by the second. Tony closed his eyes. He was tired.

“Tony! No no no no no! Stay with me Tony.”

He couldn’t taste anything anymore. He couldn’t feel anything. Tony opened his eyes. Steve.

“Stay with me Tony. Come on, sweetheart.” Steve begged, tears tracking down his face.

Tony opened his mouth to speak, struggling as he drowned in his blood, “Steve, it’s okay. It’s okay.”

“Tony stay awake okay? I just got you back. Please stay awake.” Steve sobbed, clutching Tony to his chest, “Tony please!”

Tony was so tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of being played. Tired of being the bad guy to the people he cared about. But god, he loved Steve with all his heart. And here he was, dying and making Steve cry.

“St-Steve... Fight... It’s going to be okay.” Tony gurgled out.

It was getting harder to breathe. He was drowning, he realized. Drowning in his own blood. Oh wow. He couldn’t feel his legs. Steve yelled some orders through the comm. Another person joined them, Carol.

“Stay with me, Tony.” Steve kept begging.

“I can get him out of here. There’s a place near he-“ Carol began.

“No time.” Tony whispered, feeling the numbness spread to his navel and his fingertips.

“It’s okay. I’ll be okay.” Tony gave Steve a crooked smile.

The soldier gently pulled him into his lap, has hands shaking. His body shaking with grief and dread.

“I just got you back Tony. I just got you back.” Steve sobbed as he pressed, “We agreed to do this together. I cant lose my home again. Tony stay with me.”

The brunette smiled softly and slowly lifted his hand to gently cup Steve’s cheek. “W-we will see ea-ch other a-again.”

Steve let out a shaky sob before kissing Tony in the cheek.

“Just stay with me. Carol went to get help. The others are fighting.” Steve whispered, gently rocking back and forth.

Cold. Tony was cold. And tired. So so tired. But he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t get anything else in. Sleep. Yeah sleep.

Steve was so warm. So warm and gentle. He should tell him.

“St-Steve. Warm. Home.” Tony was able to get out.

He wasn’t breathing. No air to breath. Everything stopped. Wait. Have to tell him.

“L-Love you, St-Steve.”

“Tony, sweetheart. I love you so much.” Steve whispered back shakily.

Sleep.

 

———————

 

“Tony? TONY! No...” Steve cried out,holding the limp body of the person he loved the most.

“Steve...” A hand on his shoulder. He glanced up through watery eyes and saw Carol, tears in her own eyes.

“Let’s finish this.” Steve commanded, voice horse and filled with grief. Anger.

He stood up, grimacing at the pain of his bruised body. He looked down at his shield. Tony had made that shield while they had been in hiding. With a shaking hand, he reached over and tightened the straps hard.

“We end this now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! Follow me on twitter @symbioticstark


End file.
